Le tout petit Potter illustré
by AnnaOz
Summary: Une série de petits chapitres, tournant autour de l'univers HP, sur des thèmes donnés par la communauté Frenchdrabble, mais aussi écrits librement ou répondant aux défis d'autres communautés: le chaudron bav, rouxattitude, sevys now, entre autres...
1. Drabble Peter

**Disclaimer:** Her name is Rowling, JK Rowling.

**Note:** Savez-vous ce qu'est un drabble ? Moi je n'en savais trop rien, puis j'ai appris. Un drabble, c'est un tout petit texte, de 500 mots maximum, un condensé d'histoire ou un bref instant de vie.

J'ai découvert il y a peu de temps une communauté ouverte à tous les univers qui proposaient des thèmes de drabbles hebdomadaires, et je m'y suis inscrite.

Si vous voulez aller y jeter un oeil par vous-même, l'adresse est dans mon profil. Ca s'appelle Frenchdrabble et c'est un vrai plaisir.

Comme chaque drabble reprend des personnages différents, je mettrai à chaque fois la "fiche technique" en début de texte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thème: Pirate

Pairing: Peter Pettigrew centric

Rating: PG

Ironiquement, la première fois que Peter avait voulu reprendre sa forme de rongeur, après avoir été envoyé à Azkaban, il avait été rejeté par ses congénères à cause de cette patte étrange qui n'était pas comme les leurs.

A cause de sa main.

Sa main d'argent, si belle et brillante.

Il en était fier, il avait souffert pour la mériter.

Il avait donné un peu de sa chair, beaucoup de son sang pour la voir enfin, accrochée à son triste moignon, redéfinissant en un seul acte la valeur de son sacrifice.

Il l'aimait, oh Merlin oui, il l'aimait tellement… Au point qu'il n'avait jamais voulu la souiller d'aucun sang, au point qu'il avait préféré fuir au moment où son Maître lui avait ordonné de la plonger dans le cœur du loup-garou.

Dans le cœur de Remus…

Il avait désobéi, allait sans doute le payer cher, mais pouvait-on un jour vouloir se racheter quand on n'avait plus rien à offrir ?

Avait-il droit aux remords et aux scrupules face au poids de sa trahison ?

Trois morts…

Peter avait causé trois morts…

Bien entendu, il avait tué, il avait « servi » quand on le lui avait demandé.

Mais ces trois morts-là étaient si lourds à porter.

James et Lily.

Et Sirius.

Y ajouter Remus… non, il n'en avait pas été capable !

Sa main, scintillante et vive, au polissement si doux et froid, ne se lèverait pas contre Remus. Elle était précieuse, elle était « pure », elle était la seule partie de lui qui n'ait pas trahi, la seule dont il n'avait pas honte.

Alors, il avait couru le plus loin possible de son Maître, quand celui-ci était tombé, il avait couru puis avait attendu, à moitié caché dans un trou.

Un vrai trou à rats, avait murmuré Remus quand il l'avait retrouvé quelques heures plus tard et l'avait extirpé, d'un geste las de sa baguette, de son refuge.

Peter n'avait rien dit et avait simplement tendu à son ancien ami le bout de peuplier contenant un crin de licorne dont il n'aurait plus jamais la moindre utilité.

Il avait été jugé rapidement et envoyé tout aussi vite à Azkaban.

Pour la vie.

Et qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui pouvait espérer d'une vie entière passée entre les murs froids de la prison des sorciers ?

Rien, plus rien, ni personne.

Il n'avait plus que ses souvenirs, ceux des histoires anciennes que sa mère lui racontait devant le feu de cheminée quand il était petit, celles que Sirius et James jouaient pour son plaisir enthousiaste dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Des histoires de pirates et de boucaniers.

Des histoires de trésors et d'îles lointaines.

Des histoires d'hommes aux yeux de verre, aux jambes de bois, des hommes qui auraient perdu dans leurs sanguinaires batailles jusqu'à leurs mains, remplacées plus tard par des crochets métalliques, peut-être même par des crochets en argent.

Peter, pour le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, enfermé dans son royaume glacé où même les rats ne voulaient plus de lui, pouvait encore imaginer être ce pirate fier et intrépide de ses souvenirs d'adolescent.

Peter Pettigrew, l'homme à la main d'argent.


	2. Drabble Neville

**Disclaimer: **JKR, pas moi !

**Note: **Un deuxième drabble, toujours pour la communauté frenchdrabble, où je ne suis pas gentille gentille avec le chouchou de ma copine istuki (et que je m'excuse, Pitchoune, je ne le ferai plus !).

* * *

Thème: "Et si j'étais..."

Pairing: Neville centric

Rating: PG

« Draco, tu crois qu'il en a eu assez ? »

Je ne voulais pas faire un bruit, pas le moindre son, mais mes côtes me faisaient tellement mal et la boule logée au fond de ma gorge me brûlait fort, si fort.

« Mouais, il a l'air K.O. » murmurait la voix d'un garçon blond, d'à peu près mon âge et que je ne connaissais pas vraiment, jusqu'il y a peu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait décidé que je serais son souffre-douleur personnel.

« Alors Londubat ? Tu en veux encore ? »

J'étais recroquevillé par terre, mes mains plaquées sur mon ventre, roulé en boule pour essayer de calmer la douleur et éviter les autres coups de pied, mais je savais qu'il y en aurait encore.

Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, puisque le blond, leur chef, semblait avoir déterminé qu'ils avaient assez joué.

Mais un autre jour.

Il y avait toujours un autre jour.

J'avais compris très vite, au moment même où ils m'avaient coincé dans les toilettes, alors que je cherchais mon Trevor, que ce n'était pas à moi qu'ils voulaient s'en prendre. Que s'ils avaient pu l'avoir Lui, Harry Potter, c'est sur lui qu'ils auraient déchaîné leur haine et leur méchanceté.

Grand-mère m'avait dit que les enfants étaient parfois méchants. Elle m'avait averti plusieurs fois, comme si elle avait craint, ou plutôt deviné, que ce genre de rencontre risquait de m'arriver.

Et moi je n'avais rien dit. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ? J'en connaissais si peu, des autres enfants que moi.

Et pourtant, certains ici étaient assez gentils. Hermione par exemple, cette fille brune un peu hautaine qui m'avait aidé à retrouver mon crapaud.

Les autres ensuite, ceux de ma maison, Seamus, Dean, Ron et Harry, Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécu. Tous les quatre, ils avaient eu l'air de vouloir être aimables avec moi, même si je savais que Ronald se moquait de mon étourderie derrière mon dos.

C'était vrai, j'étais étourdi, mais s'il y avait une chose que mon rappeltout n'avait pas besoin de me rappeler, c'était à quel point la douleur était souvent injuste et combien c'était dur de comprendre pourquoi on s'en prenait toujours à moi.

« Tu sais, gras-double, moi si j'étais un Gryffondor, je me relèverais fièrement et je montrerais à tout le monde comme je suis un lion valeureux plein de bravoure ! Tu ne veux pas remuer tes grosses fesses pour nous montrer à nous, Serpentards, combien tu es courageux et comme ce vieux chapeau pouilleux a eu raison de t'envoyer dans ta fichue maison ? »

Non, bien sûr que non, je ne voulais pas !

Moi, Neville Londubat, Gryffondor, je trouvais mon courage dans mon absence de larmes. Des gémissements parfois, mais jamais de pleurs.

Un jour, je leur montrerais, un jour je serais celui qui frappe le premier, un jour, je mériterais mes couleurs.

Un jour.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, je voulais juste attendre qu'ils finissent et qu'ils s'en aillent pour pouvoir me remettre debout et rejoindre ma maison.

Gryffondor.


	3. Drabble Lucius

**Disclaimer:** Lucius est à JKR, doit-on vraiment la plaindre ?

**Note:** Une mini-fic où je laisse sortir mon sadisme en faisant souffrir un peu notre Mangemort blond cendré préféré. J'aime vraiment bien celui-ci et frenchdrabble est un endroit toujours aussi agréable.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Thème: Impuissance

Pairing: Lucius/Narcissa

Rating: PG

La chaleur moite de sa cellule et la durée de l'ensoleillement permettaient toujours à Lucius de situer le mois et la saison.

Ca ne changeait rien à sa détention mais il préférait d'avantage s'éveiller un matin d'hiver, même si la pièce était glaciale. En hiver, les odeurs autour de lui étaient presque effacées.

Ses odeurs, sa propre puanteur.

Merlin, il ne se souvenait pas d'un jour, avant Azkaban, où il se soit senti sale. Même en expédition avec les autres, il avait toujours pris soin de son apparence, éliminant d'un _récurvite_ la poussière recouvrant ses bottes ou la pellicule de sueur coulant sur sa peau.

Aujourd'hui, et depuis un an, c'était du passé. Sa baguette lui avait été arrachée, sa dignité pareillement.

Il ne pouvait même plus espérer un bain mensuel, faveur obtenue en échange de renseignements concernant son Lord.

Il avait failli, il avait trahi, avait largué toutes ses amarres et brûlé toutes ses chaloupes de secours.

S'il sortait un jour de cette geôle infernale, les seuls qui l'attendraient encore seraient ses bourreaux, amis du passé dénoncés contre un bout de savon et une serviette rêche.

S'il regagnait un jour le Manoir…

Non, plus de Manoir, plus de Malfoy, plus rien pour lui au-dehors.

Narcissa le lui avait dit.

Hier.

Sa première visite depuis longtemps, malgré le changement de politique de la prison autorisant une entrevue mensuelle.

Narcissa… Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue le trimestre précédent, ni même celui d'avant, ni celui d'avant encore. Ce qui ramenait sa dernière visite à plus de neuf mois, sans doute dix.

Ce jour-là, Narcissa avait pleuré, beaucoup, lui laissant le soin de la conversation.

Et des conseils.

Il lui avait demandé de trouver Severus, lui avait murmuré que lui seul serait de taille à protéger Draco, l'avait supplié de sécher ses larmes, de lui offrir au moins un sourire avant de le laisser, dans la solitude de son cachot.

Elle avait souri en chuchotant « Oui, Severus… lui saura m'aider. » mais n'avait pas séché ses pleurs.

Et jusqu'à hier, c'était le visage baigné de sanglots de Narcissa qu'il gardait en mémoire.

Hier.

Elle était venue, impériale et froide, une lueur de mépris dans ses yeux quand ils parcouraient sa silhouette courbée et crasseuse.

Elle lui avait soufflé, très vite, en agitant un éventail devant son nez pour éloigner l'odeur qui émanait de lui, que c'était terminé.

Que Draco était indésirable où qu'il aille, mais que Severus avait tenu parole et que c'était à présent à elle de s'occuper de son fils.

Qu'elle allait tout vendre et partir loin, en emmenant son fils.

SON fils, à elle, celui qu'il avait été incapable d'éloigner de tout ce mal et de toute cette douleur qu'il portait à présent gravés dans ces yeux gris trop pâles.

Lucius l'avait écoutée sans rien dire, regardant s'échapper les derniers lambeaux de sa glorieuse vie passée, sans pouvoir même tendre la main pour en toucher une dernière fois l'aura, retenu à sa chaise par un _Incarcerem_ implacable.

Impuissant.


	4. Drabble Bill

**Disclaimer:** Vive JKR, vive Warner Bros, vive Bloomsbury !

**Note: **Encore un drabble pour frenchdrabble, mon interprêtation assez pessimiste d'un futur évènement du tome 7.

* * *

Thème: Contrat

Pairing: Bill Weasley centric (Bill/Fleur sous-entendu)

Rating: PG

La décision avait été difficile à prendre.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir sereinement.

A cause du lieu.

Revenir au Terrier après l'attaque n'était pas simple. J'aurais voulu pouvoir attendre, en ermite, que les plaies se referment.

Pour ne pas avoir tous les jours sous les yeux les visages navrés de mes parents et de mes frères et sœur.

Parce qu'aucun ne comprenait qu'à présent, mes priorités étaient bien différentes.

Que j'étais différent.

Toujours là, toujours moi, pas mort, pas possédé. Là.

Mais différent.

Je savais que la guerre avait failli me gagner, que j'avais risqué gros et que le cycle lunaire avait été mon seul allié quand j'étais sous ses crocs.

Greyback.

Il aurait pu m'avoir comme il avait eu Remus.

Mais le sang dans mes veines était toujours le mien. Mon cœur battait au rythme que ma tête lui dictait. Mes mouvements quotidiens n'avaient rien de saccadé ou bestial.

C'était moi, William Weasley, qui contrôlait mon corps, pas la bête que Greyback aurait voulu lui imposer.

Moi.

Les cicatrices sur mon visage ne s'effaceraient jamais et s'atténueraient lentement, mais même dans cinquante ans, quand je serais vieux et ridé de partout, je serais toujours William Weasley.

Soutenu par mes proches, aimé par mes parents et chéri par ma future épouse.

Ma Fleur.

Belle pour nous deux.

Volontaire et courageuse pour moi seul.

Je savais à quel point c'était pénible pour elle de revenir ici, de croiser tous les jours le regard inquiet et un peu jaloux de ma mère qui aurait tellement voulu être la seule à m'appliquer cet onguent épais sur le visage et les épaules, à surveiller ses gestes.

Comme si les doigts de Fleur pouvaient un jour me blesser.

Mais il fallait préparer le mariage, et Molly Weasley avait tenu à regrouper tous ses agneaux dans la Bergerie.

Préparer le mariage…

Personne ne pouvait comprendre ma façon de préparer mon union avec Fleur Delacour.

Personne à part Remus Lupin, et peut-être aussi Tonks, qui était une métamorphe à ce point douée qu'on en arrivait maintenant à la confondre avec son ombre à lui.

C'était eux qui m'avaient accompagné à la lecture de mon contrat de mariage.

Un contrat reposant en lieu sûr dans le coffre du Mage adjudicateur.

Un contrat qu'il garderait secret jusqu'à ma mort si les conditions me restaient favorables.

Si je demeurais moi, William Weasley.

_« Moi, William Fabian Weasley, autorise et ordonne par la présente qu'on rompe à jamais tous les liens qui m'unissent à Fleur Pernelle Delacour en lui laissant le plein usufruit de mes biens, à diviser entre elle et les enfants nés de notre union, dans le cas extrême de l'émergence de ma lycanthropie._

_Dans ce même cas, j'enjoins le présent Remus Lupin de s'occuper de mon internement dans le lieu qu'il jugera approprié et le rend Maître des formalités administratives._

_Je signe, William Weasley, en mon âme et conscience… »_

Etc, etc…

La signature de Remus avait rejoint la mienne.

Les bans étaient publiés.

J'étais prêt.


	5. Drabble Sanguini

**Disclaimer:** Encore JKR, y en a marre à la fin !

**Note:** Un autre drabble sur le thème "contrat" de la communauté frenchdrabble, mais cette fois-ci, j'offre mon rein gauche à celui qui arrive à me trouver une fic reprenant les persos impliqués (euh, j'déconne hein, et puis vous en feriez quoi de mon rein ?).

* * *

Thème: Contrat

Pairing: Elfred Worpel/OFC (featuring Sanguini)

Rating: PG

« Non ! J'ai dit non, cette fois, il va trop loin ! »

Eldred Worpel sautilla d'un pied à l'autre en regardant nerveusement Frankie Vern.

La bonne femme avait peut-être tout d'une gorgone, il n'empêchait pourtant que tout le monde lui enviait son cheptel d'écrivains.

Elle prenait également la plume de temps à autre, et son dernier roman, « Which Witch is your Bitch », faisait frémir toutes les sorcières vertueuses depuis Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à Salem, où le livre avait rencontré un succès monstrueux à la dernière Foire Magique internationale.

En un mot comme en cent, Frankie Vern flairait le best-seller à des lieues à la ronde et Eldred avait supporté les coupes drastiques dans ses bouquins quand la mode était au court, ou les centaines de pages réécrites quand elle sentait que le public voulait du roman fleuve.

Mais il n'avait jamais eu à présenter autant d'exigences auparavant et savait pertinemment que l'éditrice monnayait sa patience au nombre de volumes vendus.

Et pour l'instant, les ventes de sa dernière œuvre, « Frères de sang : ma vie chez les Vampires » stagnaient à la 11e place du classement chez Fleury et Bott.

C'était mauvais signe.

Il lui fallait de la pub et les ventes grimperaient en flèche.

Pour sa biographie du Mage Gridenwald, il était passé trois fois à la Radio à Transmission Magique et avait même posé avec Celestina Moldubec pour l'édition de fin d'année de Sorcière Hebdo et ça avait suffit pour qu'il squatte la tête du classement jusqu'à la St Valentin.

Mais aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, il attendait, pétrifié, que Mrs Vern accepte la révision du contrat de son collaborateur.

De Sanguini.

Le Vampire.

Et Sanguini avait refusé de faire la promotion tant qu'il n'était pas satisfait.

L'éditrice avait déjà dit oui à la terre spécialement importée de Transylvanie et à la crypte repeinte en écarlate. Elle avait un peu chipoté pour le brocard de soie habillant son cercueil et il avait dû être très persuasif pour qu'elle accepte la livraison hebdomadaire d'une dizaine de chauves-souris.

Mais là, elle semblait arrêtée sur sa décision.

« Même pas une petite ? »

« Non, Worpel ! Il n'en est pas question, il exagère ! »

Le petit homme à lunettes tenta une dernière fois de gagner son cœur corrompu en lui parlant du sursaut inévitable des ventes mais la sorcière resta de marbre et lui désigna du doigt la porte de son bureau.

Dans la salle d'attente, le vampire, grand et émacié, accueillit sombrement le retour de son compère.

« Alorrrrs ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et grinçante qui donnait toujours le frisson à Eldred.

« Elle a dit non. »

« Même pas uneuuu petiite ? » insista le Vampire.

« Non, désolé, mon ami. » soupira l'auteur. « Pas de vierges nubiles ajoutées au contrat. »

Le vampire grogna quelque chose en roumain puis rabattit tristement sur sa silhouette frêle les pans de sa cape opaline.

S'il ne l'était déjà, il serait mort d'ennui.


	6. Drabble Mrs Pieddodu

**Disclaimer: **JKR pour les persos, le contexte, les lieux, les sorts, les expressions, etc...

**Note:** Encore un drabble écrit pour Frenchdrabble, où il faut aller lire tous les autres (auteurs) parce que c'est très très chouette !

* * *

Thème: StValentin

Pairing: Mrs Pieddodu centric

Rating: G

Ce n'était pas une journée ordinaire au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu et elle s'était éveillée deux heures plus tôt que d'habitude pour s'assurer que tout était parfait.

La décoration avait été refaite la veille et elle était très contente des pampilles ajoutées aux coussins qui recouvraient les sièges.

Elle avait surveillé hier soir la cuisson des cakes au citron et au gingembre qui accompagneraient le thé. Ils reposaient à présent sur des plateaux de fine porcelaine qu'elle comptait mettre sur les tables au dernier moment.

Les premiers cakes étaient offerts par la maison, mais elle espérait bien, une fois encore, ne pas se tromper sur la gloutonnerie des élèves de Poudlard, qui constitueraient la majorité de sa clientèle du jour, pour écouler toutes ses fournées.

C'était une heureuse chose que le Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie soit si aisément corruptible quand il s'agissait de lui offrir des douceurs en échange d'un « arrangement » du calendrier.

Elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre comment, depuis plus de dix ans, le 14 février tombait toujours le week-end. Son chiffre d'affaire ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au miroir et rajusté son chignon, elle monta d'un pas lourd les étages jusqu'au grenier.

C'était là qu'elle avait fait construire la volière où elle gardait ses angelots. Elle veillait à ce qu'il y fasse toujours bien sec, mais pas trop chaud, afin d'éviter que les petits êtres blonds, qui vivaient toujours nus, ne souffrent du changement de température quand elle les sortait pour qu'il volètent dans la salle du bas.

En entendant la clef tourner dans la serrure, les angelots vinrent tous immédiatement se mettre en file indienne, attendant l'inspection.

C'était des créatures charmantes et Madame Pieddodu les élevaient avec beaucoup d'attention.

Aujourd'hui, elle devrait d'abord consacrer un peu de temps à raviver les dorures de leurs petits corps potelés et passa de longues minutes à appliquer les feuilles là où l'éclat s'était terni et à brosser ensuite méticuleusement l'ensemble pour lui donner un beau brillant.

Ils étaient rares, ceux qui, comme elle, utilisaient encore la feuille d'or sur leurs angelots. Beaucoup préféraient à présent des peintures toutes prêtes qu'il suffisait de vaporiser sur les petits membres grassouillets.

Mais elle voulait le meilleur pour ses petits pensionnaires.

Elle en avait eu dix mais un s'était noyé, tombé maladroitement dans un pot de chocolat chaud et elle avait été fort peinée en le retrouvant le soir, coincé dans le bec verseur.

Depuis, elle rechignait à le remplacer et prenait doublement soin de ses congénères restants.

Elle vérifia encore l'ondulation de leurs boucles, lança un léger sort de gavage sur deux plus petits qui semblaient maigrichons, et leur attacha leurs escarcelles remplies à ras bord de confettis roses.

Après leur avoir rappelé les instructions du jour, elle les regarda prendre leur envol et quitter la volière en escadrilles scintillantes.

Il était l'heure d'ouvrir le salon, une nouvelle Saint Valentin pouvait commencer.


	7. Drabble Arthur

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR, à part le long titre du drabble, qui est à Jacques Brel.

**Note:** Réponse au thème "horloge" de la communauté frenchdrabble, devrait paraît-il être fourni avec kleenexs...

* * *

Titre: La pendule d'argent, qui ronronne au salon, qui dit oui qui dit non, qui dit: je vous attends

Thème: Horloge

Pairing: Arthur/Molly

Rating: G

C'était lui qui les avait accrochées, les unes après les autres.

L'horloge lui venait de son grand-père et après en avoir hérité au décès de son oncle Septimus, il avait été heureux de connaître suffisamment de sorts et de manier assez bien l'horlogerie moldue pour pouvoir ajouter seul les aiguilles qui jalonneraient sa vie.

Il y avait eu la sienne en premier lieu, puis presque coup sur coup, il avait dû couler dans le cuivre et le zinc celles de Molly, sa jeune épouse, puis de Bill, le premier des nouveaux Weasley, celui qui était né au moment où trop de monde mourrait.

1970 : la guerre, terrible, noire, redoutable.

Fabian et Gideon avaient payé pour eux tous et Molly avait eu besoin d'enfanter, de materner, de serrer contre elle un petit bout des Prewett à la dérive.

Alors il y avait eu Charlie, et une nouvelle aiguille.

Puis quatre ans plus tard, Percy et encore un peu de cuivre, suivi très vite de Fred et George, deux aiguilles d'un coup, qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir faites plus épaisses tant les aiguilles voyageaient de « Perdu » à « En danger de mort » à chaque fois qu'ils entamaient un nouveau cycle scolaire ou qu'ils envisageaient une nouvelle invention.

Arthur avait aimé façonner celle de Ronald, profitant du calme de son atelier tandis que les jumeaux rendaient leur mère gentiment chèvre.

Il avait enfin mis un soin tout particulier dans celle de Ginevra, parce que Molly avait décrété que neuf au Terrier, c'était assez.

Quand il l'avait achevée, l'aiguille de Ginny, martelée de petites fleurs naïves, avait rejoint les autres sur la pendule du salon.

Puis les années avaient passé.

Seize ans, avant qu'Arthur n'accroche l'aiguille de Fleur.

Dix-sept ans pour décrocher celle de Charlie.

Puis, à chaque année suivante, une nouvelle aiguille ajoutée.

Elisabeth, la première fille de Bill.

Ensuite Hermione et Harry, la même année, à quelques semaines d'intervalle.

Et tellement d'autres après.

Toutes petites aiguilles qu'Arthur était contraint de couler de plus en plus fines tant la place sur la pendule venait à manquer.

Soixante-cinq ans.

Soixante-cinq années avant de devoir à nouveau enlever une flèche de laiton.

Celle de Molly.

Au moment de fermer le cercueil exposé dans le salon du Terrier, Arthur avait sorti une dernière fois la pince qui ne quittait pas sa robe.

Il avait toujours dans sa poche l'aiguille de Molly, ôtée la veille, pendant que tous autour de lui s'agitaient, les enfants et les petits-enfants.

Sans trébucher, sans hésiter, sans répondre à ses fils, il était grimpé sur un tabouret et avait dévissé son aiguille.

Puis, il avait noué ensemble l'aiguille de sa poche et celle de sa main, avec un ruban violet détaché des boucles de la Molly de ses seize ans.

Et avant que le cortège n'emporte la boîte de merisier sombre, il y avait glissé son paquet, minuscule et léger, mais pesant lourd le poids de leurs deux vies.


	8. Drabble Stan Rocade

_Hum, ça fait trop longtemps que j'oublie que j'ai un compte ici aussi, sorry..._

_Donc, vague de publications aujourd'hui, à commencer par quelques drabbles..._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Tout est toujours à JK Rowling, classée dans ma bibliothèque entre Edmond Rostand et le Marquis de Sade... épatant n'est-ce pas ?

**Note:** Réponse au thème "show" de la super communauté "frenchdrabble" (franchement, il faut aller lire les drabbles publiés là-bas, il y a de vraies perles !) - uniquement parce que ça m'amusait d'écrire sur deux personnages auxquels personne ne pense...

* * *

Thème: Show

Pairing: Stan Rocade/ Stubby Boardman

Rating: G

Ils avaient pas voulu lui dire pourquoi il était là, ils l'avaient juste pris un soir qu'il sortait du Chaudron Baveur et l'avaient mis dans cette toute petite pièce qui sentait rien.

Ils avaient dit que Fudge viendrait, sauf qu'il était pas venu.

Puis ils avaient dit qu'il fallait attendre celui qui avait pris la place de Fudge.

IL était venu un soir, s'était pas assis, l'avait même pas regardé en face, l'avait pas appelé Stan, comme tout le monde.

« Mr Rocade, le Magenmagot a eu vent de votre petit show chez Tom l'autre soir. Les gens parlent, Mr Rocade, les gens ont dévoilé votre statut. »

Et Stan avait réfléchi très vite et très fort.

Mais il avait eu beau se creuser, il avait pas trouvé ce qui justifiait qu'il soit ici, dans cette pièce qui sentait même pas mauvais.

Puis, l'homme, Scrimgeour, avait dit qu'on l'envoyait à Azkaban, qu'il y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse cracher le morceau.

Il était allé à Azkaban, et Merlin sait qu'il aurait bien craché tout ce qu'on voulait si on était seulement venu l'interroger.

Mais on n'était pas venu.

Personne venait en ce moment.

Pas pour lui en tout cas.

Y en avait bien quelques-uns pour le grand séché avec ses cheveux blonds, Malfoy que c'était son nom.

C'est pas tant que ça le dérangeait d'être là, son job lui manquait pas vraiment, et puis vu que les Détraqueurs avaient fichu le camp, c'était plutôt tranquille.

Des fois, il pouvait même causer avec les gars.

Il aimait bien un vieux, pas très vieux, pas comme Ernie.

Stubby qu'il s'appelait. Stubby Boardman.

Il disait qu'il avait été chanteur avant, qu'il avait un groupe, les Croque-Mitaines. Que même que c'était un bon groupe, mais Stan en avait jamais entendu parler.

Stubby disait qu'il savait pas pourquoi il était là, que personne voulait le croire, que ça faisait tellement longtemps que plus personne l'écoutait qu'il était sûr qu'on l'avait oublié.

Mais Stan aimait bien le vieux, parce que c'était vrai qu'il avait une jolie voix, et puis qu'il avait des beaux cheveux noirs un peu longs qu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour laver avec le broc d'eau de leur cellule.

Stan, il s'en fichait de ses cheveux, c'était pas important, mais pour causer avec Stubby, il faisait semblant de trouver ça chouette.

Parce que Stubby, c'était un monsieur du show biz, c'était pas un gars qu'on devait faire descendre du Magicobus par la peau du cul, c'était pas un gars qui lui aurait adressé la parole dehors.

Alors il écoutait le vieux Stubby, hochait la tête et lui frottait gentiment l'épaule quand l'autre lui répétait qu'il n'était pas le criminel Sirius Black.

Stan, il faisait celui qui trouve ça moche.

Parce que c'était moche que personne n'ait jamais dit à Stubby que ça faisait trois ou quatre mois qu'il n'y avait plus de criminel Sirius Black.

Stan non plus lui avait pas dit, parce qu'il avait personne qui lui parlait comme lui parlait Stubby.


	9. Drabble Goyle

**Disclaimer:** Tout le monde est à JKR, c'est pour ça qu'elle a un grand château pour tous les mettre dedans. Chez moi, y a pas la place...

**Note:** Réponse au thème "solidarité" de la communauté frenchdrabble, je reprends le sens du thème mais n'emploie pas le mot en lui-même.

* * *

Thème: Solidarité

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Gregory Goyle (pas un slash, ceci dit)

Rating: PG

« Draco… »

Il tourna la tête vers la voix, pas qu'il ait eu besoin d'un coup d'œil pour identifier son interlocuteur, mais parce qu'il savait qu'une seule moue exaspérée suffirait à le faire décamper.

« Pas maintenant. »

En plus de la grimace, il avait ajouté un claquement de langue. Peut-être s'aventurerait-il à hausser un sourcil s'il ne pouvait en être quitte dans la seconde.

D'habitude, l'autre aurait rebroussé chemin, bredouillant un « cuisine » ou « quidditch » ou « pas compris… devoir… » sensé l'informer du cheminement laborieux de ses intentions prochaines.

Ce dont, évidemment, il se fichait éperdument.

Parfois, quand il se sentait d'humeur cordiale, il s'autorisait un geste vague de la main, signifiant qu'il lui donnait sa bénédiction.

Le plus souvent, il ne disait rien, redessinait ses plans à la relecture des instructions laissées par Barjow et ne s'apercevait même pas du retrait navré de celui des deux qui était venu s'inquiéter de lui.

Crabbe ou Goyle, peu importait, il en était à un stade où il n'arrivait plus vraiment à les différencier. Ils étaient « vous deux » ou un doigt pointé qui voulait dire « avec moi, tout de suite ».

Aujourd'hui, Goyle, puisque c'était lui, ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser, s'avançait même jusqu'à recouvrir de son ombre la lueur de la chandelle à laquelle il lisait.

« Draco… j-je dois te parler. »

Allons bon, faudrait-il encore écouter ses plaintes sur le goût du polynectar ou son grognement résigné quand il l'assurait que, non, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens que d'emprunter l'apparence des premières années ?

« J'ai dit _pas maintenant_, me semble-t-il, aurais-tu des carences telles dans ton vocabulaire pour ne pas comprendre ces simples mots ? »

Draco n'était pas agacé, même s'il espérait que Goyle le perçoive ainsi. Quelque part, il était presque reconnaissant que quelqu'un vienne encore à lui quand Nott et Zabini avaient renoncé.

Et Pansy… Merlin, il avait dû être sec et lui répéter que…

Qu'il valait mieux pour elle d'aller voir ailleurs, simplement parce qu'il pouvait être sage pour deux.

Ou peut-être parce que ça lui avait plu de casser ses rêves de petite fille, de les piétiner et de deviner ses larmes masquées sous sa rage.

S'il pouvait encore provoquer ça, il était toujours un Malfoy !

« Je veux pas t'embêter, Draco, je… »

« Quoi cette fois ? Que peux-tu vouloir quand tu sais que je peux rien, rien te donner, rien te dire ! »

« Juste… juste que tu saches que… j'ai écrit à papa et il a dit qu'il en parlerait et que peut-être ce serait d'accord…parce que je suis en âge… »

« En âge de quoi, bon sang ? Essaie de finir tes phrases, pour une fois ! »

« En âge de la recevoir. La marque, je veux dire… »

« La marque ? Mais Greg, c'est… »

« … c'est pour faire comme toi, Draco, pour plus que tu sois seul. »


	10. Drabble Tom

**Disclaimer:** Pas grand chose à moi, les persos à JKR, le thème à Frenchdrabble...

**Note:** Drabble écrit pour le thème "tuile" de frenchdrabble, donc.

**Titre**: Thé et Tuiles

**Pairing:** Albus Dumbledore/Tom Jedusor

**Rating**: G

« Assieds-toi, mon garçon. »

Il avait pensé d'abord rester debout, les deux pieds plantés dans le tapis tissé d'entrelacs.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir, Professeur. »

Il était satisfait, fier même, d'avoir déjà intégré le « Oui, Monsieur, tout de suite Professeur, je vous en prie, Madame » après deux mois à peine dans sa nouvelle école, SON école, celle qui lui était destinée bien avant sa naissance avait dit le chapeau.

« Pour causer, Tom, simplement pour causer. »

Le petit fauteuil recouvert de tissu, moins râpeux et moins vert que celui qui habillait les chaises dans leur salle commune, se repoussa d'un bon mètre pour venir se placer juste contre ses cuisses. Ca l'énervait un peu de se sentir contraint mais il s'installa quand même.

« Veux-tu un jus de citrouille ? »

« Non, je n'aime pas ça. Nous n'avions pas ce genre de choses à… »

« A l'orphelinat, oui je m'en doute, les Moldus ont des goûts sensiblement différents de ceux des sorciers. C'est pourtant délicieux, ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas… »

« Je n'y ai pas touché, je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout. »

« Oh très bien. Je puis t'offrir un thé, alors, si tu préfères. »

« Un thé, je veux bien. »

« J'ai des tuiles au citron quelque part. Si tu m'accordes deux petites minutes, je retrouve la boîte… »

« Non ! »

« Non ? »

« C'est inutile de chercher vos sucreries pour moi, je m'en passerai, je ne suis plus un enfant. »

« Tu as onze ans, Tom, bien sûr que tu es un enfant. »

« … »

« Dans ce cas, je ne te force pas, mais vais quand même les chercher. J'adore tremper. »

Il aurait dû se sentir à l'aise avec celui-ci, il semblait si irrésistiblement cinglé que ça n'aurait pu que le réconforter, lui qu'on appelait si facilement « le fou » quand il était parmi les enfants d'avant.

Son hôte avait fait disparaître le plus gros de sa barbe et de sa figure au fond du tiroir de son bureau pour ressurgir quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire bienheureux.

« J'en garde toujours pour mes visiteurs. Tous ne sont pas aussi sages que toi. D'ailleurs, peu sont aussi bien élevés. Tous mes collègues vantent ta politesse et ton application. Certains vont même jusqu'à affirmer que tu es un exemple pour la maison de Serpentard. »

« Mes _camarades _sont des brutes et des crétins, vous pouvez le dire, Monsieur, mais ils me plaisent ainsi. »

« Et pourquoi donc, Tom, dis-moi ? »

« Parce qu'ils m'écoutent, Professeur, parce qu'ils m'écoutent… »


	11. Drabble Eloïse

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, Bloomsbury et moi n'avons rien en commun, même pas Harry et cie (ouin, donc, dois-je le préciser)

**Note: **Et encore un drabble (qui a dit sans intérêt ? m'enfin !) écrit à la base pour la communauté Frenchdrabble (pour le thème classe) et même pas publié là-bas, par oubli et par paresse. C'est dire si je racle les fonds de tiroir :p

* * *

**Personnage: **Eloïse Midgen centric

**Rating: **PG

Je m'appelle Eloïse, Eloïse Midgen, j'ai onze ans, bientôt douze, et tout le monde, même maman, dit que je suis laide.

Ce n'est pas très grave, j'ai l'habitude et l'œil pour repérer plus moches que moi.

Depuis toute petite, avec Belinda, ma cousine, on joue à classer les passants dans ma confrérie des laids.

C'est facile avec les sorcières traditionnelles, qui aiment encore afficher leurs bubons comme si c'était la coquetterie qui les distingue des moldus, j'ai souvent de quoi remplir mon cahier d'une liste mentale de personnes très vilaines.

Quand on vit entourée d'adultes, à part Belinda, on trouve toujours son bonheur. Les borgnes et les bossus sont les membres inconscients de mon petit club.

Belinda, qui sait beaucoup de choses, raconte que c'est l'appauvrissement des gènes qui donne naissance à des monstres, que c'est ce qui arrive quand on ne couche qu'entre cousins. J'aime quand elle dit ça sans glousser.

Elle ne me regarde jamais en face quand elle parle ainsi mais je m'en fiche, je sais qu'elle est jalouse d'être une cracmolle condamnée à attendre qu'un moldu s'intéresse à elle quand moi j'entre à Poudlard et que je suis une sorcière.

Une sorcière sans bubons, avec juste les cheveux un peu ternes et les yeux pas vraiment bleus ni vraiment beaux, un nez bizarre, une bouche toute petite et pincée qui donne l'impression que je boude tout le temps, alors que j'ai plutôt bon caractère.

Et des sourcils de travers, un menton qui n'existe pas ou semble être tombé directement dans mon cou et qui le rend si gros.

Une sorcière comme toutes les autres, petites et grandes, minces et boulottes, nouvelles camarades qui s'avancent vers le vieux chapeau moisi qui va les répartir dans leurs classes.

J'en vois qui hésitent, qui marchent à reculons, qui voudraient fuir plutôt que de se retrouver avec telle ou tel autre.

Moi j'attends que mon tour vienne.

Et j'observe, je prends des notes dans ma tête.

Mandy Brocklehurst a des yeux très noirs assez jolis mais trop rapprochés qui louchent un peu, et marche en plus comme un canard.

Serdaigle, peut-être.

Millicent Bulstrode n'a pas grand chose d'humain, le faire-valoir idéal si Serpentard voulait de moi.

Hermione Granger a des cheveux affreux et des incisives absolument gigantesques mais son sourire est plutôt charmant quand elle garde la bouche fermée.

Je ne serais pas bien à Gryffondor.

Poufsouffle…

Quand mon nom résonne enfin et que je parcoure à grands pas l'espace qui me sépare de l'estrade, j'espère très fort que ma maison commencera par un S.

Le choixpeau que j'ai coiffé ne me laisse pas le temps de regretter, il annonce que ce sera Poufsouffle et déjà on appelle Nott, Théodore.

La table des Poufsouffle m'accueille avec des sourires et des regards qui ne s'arrêtent nulle part sur mon visage.

Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones sont mignonnes et roses et je me dis que j'ai bien fait de ne pas jeter la poudre à Verrue trouvée dans les affaires de papa.


	12. Comptine Lucius

**Disclaimer: **DuLucius sur l'air de Cadet Roussel, autant dire que si JKR écrivait en français, elle l'aurait fait avant moi !

**Note:** Ecrit pour le thème comptine de Frenchdrabble, sur l'air de Cadet Roussel, comme déjà dit, totalement crétin, j'en ai peur... A noter que je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bonne rime à Malfoy pour éditer le premier couplet "portefeuille" vraiment improbable, toutes suggestions sont les bienvenues !

* * *

Lucius Malfoy a trois passions, (bis)  
Qui ne lui coûtent pas un rond, (bis)  
Et font gonfler son portefeuille,  
Que direz-vous d'Lucius Malfoy ?  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui, vraiment,  
Lucius Malfoy est un brigand!

Lucius Malfoy a trois hobbys, (bis)  
L'un nécessite que l'on crie, (bis)  
Il y met du cœur à l'ouvrage,  
Pour à son Lord rendre hommage…  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui, vraiment,  
Lucius Malfoy est un brigand !

Lucius Malfoy a trois affaires, (bis)  
Qui l'occupent au Ministère… (bis)  
Où il rencontre Cornelius,  
Pour lui apprendre la roulette russe…  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui, vraiment,  
Lucius Malfoy est un brigand !

Lucius Malfoy a trois épées, (bis)  
Il y en a deux qui sont cachées ; (bis)  
La troisième c'est la plus belle,  
Sa canne, son amie fidèle…  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui, vraiment,  
Lucius Malfoy est un brigand !

Lucius Malfoy a trois coiffures, (bis)  
Pour mettre en valeur sa figure, (bis)  
Mais il n'a pas le cœur en liesse,  
Quand Narcissa lui fait des tresses.  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui, vraiment,  
Lucius Malfoy est un brigand !

Lucius Malfoy a trois ennemis, (bis)  
Dont la propre sœur de Cissy ; (bis)  
Mais ce n'est pas la plus terrible,  
Un autre l'a choisi pour cible.  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui, vraiment,  
Lucius Malfoy est un brigand !

Lucius Malfoy a trois regrets, (bis)  
D'avoir pour fils un freluquet ; (bis)  
Et surtout pas d'amis sincères,  
Tous de sa femme r'luquent le derrière.  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui, vraiment,  
Lucius Malfoy est un brigand !

Lucius Malfoy a trois options(bis)  
La fuite, la mort, la trahison ; (bis)  
Des trois il a choisi la geôle,  
Et les matons qui le cajolent.  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui, vraiment,  
Lucius Malfoy est un brigand !

Lucius Malfoy a trois compères, (bis)  
Qui avec lui cassent des pierres ; (bis)  
Sur les remparts d'Azkaban,  
Où ils vivent tous maintenant.  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui, vraiment,  
Lucius Malfoy est un brigand !

Lucius Malfoy ne mourra pas, (bis)  
Car avant de sauter le pas, (bis)  
On dit qu'il apprend la technique,  
Pour comme son Maître nous faire la nique  
Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui, vraiment,  
Lucius Malfoy est un brigand!


	13. Nuit drabbles: un peu de tout

**Disclaimer:** Pazamoi, c'est évident, JK Rowling n'est pas à ce point partageuse.

**Note:** Ces quelques drabbles ont été écrits sur deux nuits (et un peu plus pour les deux derniers) lors d'une nuit drabbles sur mon Livejournal où beaucoup beaucoup de charmantes personnes ont participé. C'était vraiment très agréable et ça a été l'occasion pour moi d'écrire d'autres fandoms où je n'étais pourtant pas experte.

Evidemment, je n'ai repris ici que les drabbles HP, mais l'exemple de cette soirée où tout le monde a donné le meilleur de soi-même est à l'image du plaisir qu'on peut trouver à jouer ensemble sur les communautés (et explique malheureusement pourquoi je poste moins régulièrement ici).

Tout ceci dit, passons aux histoires. En italique, avant le drabble, vous trouverez le "demandeur" pour qui il a été écrit et le pairing (mis à part le premier drabble, pour Bénélie, où elle avait simplement mentionné la première phrase à écrire).

Je me doute que tout n'a pas énormément d'intérêt, mais si vous passez un jour par mon livejournal, cherchez la drabbling machine dans mes mémoires et vous y trouverez toutes les autres petites merveilles écrites par les copines (et les copains des copines).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Pour _**_benelie_**_ qui a donné la première phrase._

Luna flânait sur une plage déserte du Nord de l'Ecosse.

Elle y était très bien, elle y était très seule, les plages ici étaient désertées tout l'hiver et vides l'été tant le limon recouvrait tout et teintait de vert les pieds des passantes.

Ce n'était que le printemps, timide et froid comme l'étaient les printemps sur ce petit bout de bout du monde. Les mains de Luna aussi, étaient froides, personne ne les serrait convulsivement entre les siennes, pour les tordre un peu et faire comme les gens quand ils veulent exprimer quelque chose d'important, convaincus que tout semble plus sincère quand on y imprime beaucoup de pression, un peu de douleur.

Luna n'avait pas de main à serrer, alors elle se contenta de les poser doucement sur son ventre tout rond.

Ce serait un garçon, il aurait les cheveux roux.

oOoOoOo

_Pour _**_jazzdiary_**_ qui a demandé un Ron/Draco, rendez-vous secret._

« Tu veux vraiment jouer ça à la bataille explosive, la fouine ? »

« Vu l'engin archaïque sur lequel tu voles, la belette, ça me semble plus sportif, mais si tu te sens d'humeur à affronter mon Nimbus 2001… »

« Oh la ferme, il tombe des cordes dehors, pas question que j'attrape la crève pour ton petit marché stupide ! »

« Stupide, Weasel ? Allons allons, tu oublies ce qui est en jeu… »

« Je n'oublie rien du tout, je maintiens qu'il y a sans doute autre chose à faire, et puis ce truc a vraiment un goût infect… »

« Le marché, belette, le marché… »

« Une mèche de tes cheveux ou une mèche des miens, je sais… Une nuit auprès de Blaise. »

« Une nuit auprès d'Harry. »

« Compris, Malfoy, à toi de distribuer. »

oOoOoOo

_Pour _**_shirinnamida_**_ qui a demandé un Remus/Sirius avec le mot stigmates._

La première fois que Sirius s'était mis à nouveau nu devant lui, après des nuits entières à se répéter mutuellement qu'ils n'étaient aucun des deux obligés, que le passé était le passé, que la folie adolescente était bien commode pour expliquer ce qui, autrefois, les avait unis, Remus avait été choqué par sa maigreur, ses côtes saillantes morcelant son ventre en une multitude de petites partitions, l'indécence des fossettes creusant le bas de ses reins.

Puis, il avait vu les tatouages. Ce n'était pas tant leur nombre qui l'avait étonné, mais leur emplacement, à l'endroit exact des cicatrices laissées par le loup sur son propre corps et que le Sirius mystique de ses 17 ans appelait ses stigmates.

oOoOoOo

_Pour _**_aellane_**_ qui a demandé un Draco/Luna avec le mot voile._

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'était la maison qui les accueillait tous. On les y appelait _enfants_ trois fois par jour à l'heure des repas, on les y vêtait de robes flottantes et de chaussons à semelles fines qui glissaient sur le pavé lisse des couloirs. Les fenêtres avaient des barreaux, les portes des verrous.

Souvent, le matin, on les accompagnait au jardin en leur confiant de petites tâches simples : arracher les ronces, écosser les haricots, pendre et dépendre le linge.

Il n'aimait pas la corvée du linge, étendre les draps avec l'autre _enfant_ qu'on avait choisi de lui adjoindre. Il savait qu'elle rirait en se roulant entre les voiles pendus, chercherait à frôler ses joues et son nez de ses mains tendues. Elle lui dirait entre deux souffles « Je te reconnais, tu es Draco Malefoy. », ajouterait qu'autrefois elle ne l'aimait pas car il n'aimait personne, mais qu'à présent, ô à présent, ils avaient tout leur temps, et qu'un jour, lui aussi, il toucherait le voile pour trouver son visage

oOoOoOo

_Pour _**_spookyronny_**_ qui a demandé un Remus/Kingsley avec le mot looping._

Nymphadora Tonks les observait depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Jalouse.

Maugrey, dans sa grande paranoïa, les avait contraint à voyager par deux, préférant réserver la mise en place de l'escorte quand le gamin volerait avec eux. Elle avait bien tenté de protester un peu quand il avait désigné Hestia pour faire paire avec elle, parce qu'il faudrait voler bas, lentement, sans cahot, garder un œil sur elle à cause de ses vertiges. En un mot, voler pépère, prudent, sage et posé, éviter les appels d'air et les nuages chargés.

Tout ça pendant que les deux grands cons faisaient des têtes à queues sur leurs balais, jouaient à c'est toi le chat, multipliaient les loopings, protégés qu'ils se croyaient par leur dématérialisation temporaire.

Ca n'empêchait pas la jeune Auror de remarquer les rapprochements, la complicité, et de bisquer sérieusement dans son coin, ses pommettes cramoisies jurant horriblement avec le violet de ses cheveux.

Il lui faudrait demain trouver un moment avec King, le coller dans un box, racler sa nuque de ses ongles pour qu'il se penche un peu et lui dire à l'oreille, une seule fois, une bonne fois « Celui-là, tu n'y touches pas. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais il est tout à moi. »

oOoOoOo

_Pour _**_babydracky_**_ qui a demandé un Marcus/Oliver, thème : "je t'aime, moi non plus"._

Trop beau pour être vrai !

Quand finalement, lui, Oliver Wood, quittait ses bancs de réserviste pour devenir officiellement le gardien du Club de Flaquemare, c'était pour disputer sa première rencontre contre les Faucons de Falmouth, riches de leur tout nouveau poursuiveur, dont la réputation égalait déjà celle de ses anciens en matière de brutalité, Marcus Flint.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir s'assurer la victoire sur son rival de jadis au sein d'une équipe solide. Enfin, il allait voir le sourire narquois se figer sur la bouche infâme de ce foutu abruti.

Il aurait presque voulu échanger sa place avec celle des batteurs pour laminer Flint d'une pluie de cognards..

On siffla le début du match et il posa ses yeux sur la robe grise de Flint pour ne plus le lâcher.

Obsédé qu'il était par le jeu du poursuiveur, il en négligea le reste de l'équipe des Faucons, sourd aux rappels à l'ordre de ses équipiers. Marcus Flint ne marquerait pas contre lui, un point c'est tout, le reste n'avait pas d'imp…

Le reste, il s'en aperçut trop tard, c'était 210 à 190 pour les Faucons de Falmouth !

La sanction ne se fit pas attendre : débarqué de l'équipe illico presto.

Au bout du dixième verre pour noyer son chagrin, il sentit sur son épaule une poigne qu'il connaissait, devina sur sa nuque un souffle qu'il haïssait et dans son oreille, la voix moqueuse de Marcus Flint murmurant « Si je ne te méprisais pas tant, Wood, je te dirais presque que je t'aime pour m'avoir offert une si belle vic… »

« Moi non plus ! » éclata à la gueule de Flint, lui explosant au passage sa mâchoire de vilain chimpanzé.

Trop beau pour être vrai, songea au moment même Hypolithus Savatt, qui venait de décider qu'il était temps de présenter au monde sorcier le noble art de la boxe et de découvrir son premier poids moyen.

oOoOoOo

_Pour _**_anacofleb_**_ qui a demandé un Ron/Hermione "combien de temps"._

Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour arriver seule à ôter tous les brins de paille nichés dans ses cheveux ?  
Des heures, sans aucun doute, surtout en s'y prenant ainsi, à l'aveugle, les bras tordus derrière son cou pour attraper ses mèches et y faire courir ses doigts dans l'espoir d'y dénicher une baguette séchée.

Combien de temps à lui pour oser se lever et se mettre derrière elle pour remplacer ses mains ?  
Quelques minutes, quelques heures, des jours entiers, des semaines mêmes, dix-huit semaines depuis leur départ.

Et une nuit, la nuit dernière, obligés à abandonner leur campement de fortune parce qu'Harry avait deviné des ombres, des capes. Obligés de fuir en vitesse, de ramper en écorchant le tissu rêche de leurs jeans parmi les buissons et les ronces pour éviter que d'autres, les autres les aperçoivent.

Ils s'étaient endormis finalement une heure ou deux avant l'aube, à l'abri d'un muret, sur une botte de pailles.

Harry s'était éveillé le premier, avait filé jusqu'à la route pour repérer son chemin et les avait laissés, pour sans doute moins d'une heure, lui à moitié somnolent, déjà affamé, elle enragée par les pailles logées dans sa tignasse.

Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était demandé si Harry reviendrait avant qu'elle n'en ait terminé.

Elle faisait de son mieux, désentortillant ses boucles, étouffant un soupir quand ses doigts ne rencontraient rien. Remontant ainsi ses cheveux, elle découvrait sa nuque. Noire de crasse.

« Tu es sale dans le cou. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton cou, je viens de le voir, avec tes cheveux levés, il est sale, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas pris un bon bain. »

Elle avait passé la main à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué, comme si elle avait pu sentir sous sa paume la pellicule de poussière prouvant qu'il n'avait pas menti.

« Oh non mais vraiment… à quoi bon ! » avait-elle lancé dépitée, « Ca ne sert à rien, autant que je reste ainsi… ce n'est pas tant comme si j'avais pour habitude de m'en soucier, de toute façon. »

Il l'avait regardée, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que son estomac crie si fort famine que le gargouillis trouble le silence entre eux.

« Si je… »

« Oui ? »

« Si je te donnais un coup de main ? »

« Un coup de main ? »

« Oui, pour tes cheveux, pour frotter ton cou, tout ça… tu ne le prendrais pas mal ? »

« Oh Ron… non, non, je ne le prendrais pas mal du tout… » avait-elle murmuré, joues roses et yeux baissés sur ses mains qu'elle tordait.

Quand Harry était revenu, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il les avait surpris, elle cheveux levés, gloussant - _gloussant !_ - aux choses qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille, les mains enfouies dans ses mèches, recherchant Merlin sait quoi.

Depuis combien de temps s'était-il préparé à les trouver ainsi ? Un an, deux ans peut-être… longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps.

oOoOoOo

_Pour _**_flonelja_**_ qui a demandé un Olympe/Hagrid, "cette bestiole sur le canapé"._

« Une forte ossature, qu'elle a dit. Jeu neu vois pas de quoua vous parlez, qu'elle a dit. Laissez-moi, 'agriid qu'elle a d'mandé. Ah mais ça, pour sûr, que j'vais la laisser ! Avec ses gros os et sa vilaine conscience !  
Dire que j'm'étais privé pour lui offrir le ptit Monty… parce qu'elle avait l'air d'aimer ça, les choses exotiques, Olympe, elle faisait pas semblant d'trouver mes histoires intéressantes, ça donnait même tout l'air que c'était une vraie femme de goût… Mais elle n'en aura pas ; pas assez distingué pour elle, ça, pour sûr. J'vas me l'garder, mon tit Monty, et je le bichonnerai comme jamais c'te bestiole l'a été ! »

Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui tentaient vaillamment de tendre discrètement à Hagrid de nouveaux mouchoirs avant qu'il ne recommence à renifler dans la nappe, ne purent s'empêcher, en chœur, de poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon quart d'heure.

« Mais qui est Monty ? »

« Monty ? Ben c'est mon crocquempoil, pardi ! 'fin, j'l'avais acheté pour Olympe mais c'est trop tard pour l'échanger, le marchand chinois voudra plus me rendre mon bocal de bébés poulpes maint'nant qu'ils ont déjà bien poussé. »

A l'appel répété de son nom, un ballon recouvert de peluches, que nos amis avaient d'abord pris pour un élément décoratif du canapé d'Hagrid – celui que lui appelait « son petit fauteuil » mais sur lequel ils tenaient largement à trois – ouvrit une large gueule pour découvrir deux rangées impressionnantes de dents acérées.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à deviner dans les mines circonspectes de Ron et d'Hermione leur pensée commune : peut-être que Madame Maxime, et sa forte ossature, méritait bien à présent ce cadeau qu'ils n'auraient jamais songé à offrir à qui que ce soit.

Fut-il leur pire ennemi !

Fut-il même Malefoy !

Malefoy ?

Il faudrait essayer d'arracher un instant Hagrid à ses sanglots pour lui demander où on pouvait trouver ce revendeur chinois...


	14. Drabbles Bella

**Disclaimer :** A JKR, bien entendu, et le thème est à frenchdrabble, évidemment.. :)

**Note** Les 100 premiers mots (le premier drabble, donc), avaient été écrits il y a un moment pour le thème "indulgence" de la communauté frenchdrabble (dont l'adresse livejournal dont toujours être dans mon profil, je crois). J'avais l'idée d'écrire d'autres petits drabbles pour développer un tout petit peu la relation père/fille entre Bellatrix Black et celui qui fut (selon JKR) son père à 13 ans, Cygnus Black.

Le deuxième drabble évoque une superstition vieillote qui voulait que les enfants nés "coiffés" (c'est-à-dire avec la membrane de la "poche des eaux" lui recouvrant le crâne - navrée pour les précisions peu ragoûtantes) soient plus chanceux que les autres.

Les textes suivants ne sont que pure imagination, nous n'en savons pas assez sur la vie de famille de cette branche-là des Black pour pouvoir se fonder sur le "canon" (snif).

**oOoOoOo**

_Thème: Indulgence_

_Personnages: Bellatrix Black, Cygnus Black (son père)_

_Rating: PG à PG-13_

Il l'appelait _mon redoutable petit mal_.

Elle le battait de ses cheveux sombres, cognait son torse de ses poings mais toujours avec un sourire sur les lèvres quand elle lui répondait « Papa, vous vous moquez ! »

Il lui assurait qu'il l'aimait ainsi faite, la reconduisait à la porte du jardin et lui soufflait : « Va, Bella, rapporte-moi un trésor. »

Et elle courait percer le cœur d'un moineau pour lui offrir ses yeux encore brillants, comptant avec lui le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'ils deviennent vitreux.

Il recevait son cadeau avec un regard indulgent, attendant le prochain.

**oOoOoOo**

Elle était née coiffée et, bien qu'il n'ait encore été qu'un enfant, tandis que tout le monde regardait sa petite bouche avide chercher aveuglément le sein de Druella, il avait repêché sa coiffe de la bassine que sa mère avait pudiquement recouverte d'un drap.

Il l'avait tenue cachée entre deux feuillets, dissimulée dans son journal dans lequel il écrivait peu à l'époque, tellement à présent.

Quand elle était venue, découvrant devant lui son avant-bras, lui demandant de lui souhaiter bonne chance, il avait retiré les feuillets, lui avait tendu la membrane craquelée par le temps et promis qu'elle en aurait.

**oOoOoOo**

La première fois qu'il trompa Druella, elle faillit le surprendre, alors qu'il renvoyait la drôlesse ramenée en catimini sous le toit familial. Cissy avait mouillé ses draps, expliqua son épouse quand il s'étonna, cachant son embarras, de la voir debout.

Il fut ensuite plus prudent, veillant à ne pas entrer dans le lit conjugal en sentant fort un parfum qui l'aurait trahi. Souvent, avant de se changer pour la nuit, il réveillait Bella. Si la petite, nichée au creux de son cou, lui disait : « Vous sentez bon, Papa. » , il filait aussitôt se baigner à grande eau.

**oOoOoOo**

Quand, à seize ans, elle était venue, les joues roses et les mains tordues sur sa robe, lui dire que Rodolphus Lestrange demandait audience pour l'acquiescement des accordailles, il l'avait renvoyée, claquant un « pas question », sans même la regarder.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, elle avait fait le mur.

Le lendemain matin, elle était apparue au moment des rôties, la main sur le ventre, murmurant « Ô père, je suis déshonorée, il faudra me marier. »

Le jour des ses noces, on l'avait retrouvée, seule, tombée en bas des marches, les jupes tâchées de sang et le sourire content.

**oOoOoOo**

« Va-t-en, tu n'es plus ma fille ! » avait crié sa mère, pleurant dans son mouchoir tandis qu'on l'emmenait à la fin du procès.

Elle n'avait pas blêmi, pas supplié, juste souri d'un air un peu absent. Rien d'autre que ses entraves, aux bras, à la taille, tendues un peu trop fort sous le poids de son souffle, révélaient le tourbillon intense qui ravageait son cœur. Quand elle murmura « Adieu Papa », formant les mots sur ses lèvres pour qu'il la comprenne sans l'entendre, et qu'il ne la vit pas, seul un garde tout proche perçut son tremblement.


	15. Drabble Kreattur

**Disclaimer: **à JKR, AOL Time Warner, etc..., pazamoi.

**Note: **Drabble de 100 mots pile, écrit pour le thème "Ivresse" sur la communauté le Chaudron Bav sur livejournal (pour changer un peu).

oOoOoOo

_Qu'importe le flacon_

_Personnages: Sirius + Kreattur_

_Rating: PG_

Il n'aimait pas le goût.

Il en avait déjà bu, par précaution : parfois les verres qu'il versait étaient trop pleins, il fallait les vider un peu pour éviter qu'ils ne se renversent sur le plateau. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que l'alcool laisse des traits plus clairs dans l'alliage du métal, elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

Plus rien ici n'était parfait à présent. Déchéance, souillure.

Vermine. Il le nommait vermine.

« Vermine, j'ai été assez seul, je ne veux plus boire seul ! »

Il disait _bois_.

La tête lui tournait, il n'aimait pas le goût, mais Kreattur buvait.


	16. Drabble Draco

**Disclaimer:** A JKR, AOL Time Warner et plein d'autres.

**Note:** Tout petit 100 mots écrit il y a un moment pour ZooMalfoy, que j'aime bien sans doute parce que je rêve que, un jour, moi aussi, j'écrirai des Draco/Harry :)

**oOoOoOo**

_Personnages : Draco - Draco/Harry sous-entendu_

_Rating: PG-13_

Il savait qu'il ne passerait ici qu'une seule nuit, qu'il faudrait rejoindre le Maître le lendemain.

La bougie qu'on lui avait laissée s'usait lentement, la cire liquide formait des ravines dans le corps de la chandelle, figées en larmes ivoirines avant d'atteindre la coupelle.

Il trempa rapidement le bout de son index sous la flamme vacillante, laissant le temps à la cire de durcir avant de faire sauter l'opercule de la pointe d'un ongle.

La pulpe de son doigt était un peu rouge et éveillée quand il la fit remonter sur son torse à l'affût des cicatrices, en murmurant _Potter_.


	17. Drabble Mimi

**Disclaimer:** Pazamoi, hélas, à JKR, hé oui..

**Note:** Ficlet écrite pour Nelja, pendant ma deuxième nuit drabble sur mon livejournal, qui voulait un Mimi/Luna (prompt : Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez toi).

**oOoOoOo**

_Personnages: Mimi Geignarde/Luna Lovegood, donc._

_Rating: PG_

Celle-là, elle se ferait un plaisir de l'enquiquiner quand elle manifesterait la folle envie de passer trop près de ses tuyaux. Ce serait facile, elle était petite et laide, elle n'aurait pas d'amie, donc forcément elle reviendrait la voir : mieux vaut une amie méchante que pas d'amie du tout.

Pour l'heure, elle pouvait à loisir l'observer.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez toi, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi… Es-tu stupide ? La stupidité rend les gens bizarres. » L'enfant regardait en l'air, ailleurs, peut-être délibérément à côté, pour l'agacer. 

« Petite folle, petite folle, ouhou, je suis ici. » chantonna-t-elle dans son oreille.

La gamine secoua sa blondeur crasse pour enfin la fixer.

Fixement, c'était énervant !

« Je sais où vous êtes. Je cherchais les autres, mais il n'y en a pas. Pourtant, il y a beaucoup de fantômes, c'est étrange qu'ils n'en viennent aucun jusqu'ici. Ca doit être parce que vous êtes triste, les autres n'aiment pas ça, quand on est triste. »

Ce qu'elle était sotte, cette gosse, elle n'y comprenait rien !

« C'est parce que je suis méchante, voilà, tu es contente ? Quand ils arrivent, je les chasse, par méchanceté ! »

Ses joues pâles rosirent d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle éclata d'un rire strident qui fit reculer Mimi.

« Oh mais non, vous êtes drôle, il y en a de bien plus méchants que vous ! Je repasserai vous visiter, comme ça vous ne serez plus seule. »

Oh, elle allait voir, ça, s'il lui prendrait l'envie de revenir !

De toutes ses forces, elle plongea dans la cuvette la plus hors service pour y faire remonter un geyser d'eau croupie qui aspergea la petite.

Et c'était à son tour de rire, de rire, de rire !

« Tu verrais ta tête ! C'est elle qui est bizarre, j'ai trouvé, merci. Maintenant, tu peux t'en aller, tu ne m'amuses plus. »

La gamine observa son chemisier blanc tacheté de gouttes grises. Allait-elle pleurer ? Ce serait rigolo !

« Comme vous voulez. Je me suis trompée, je croyais que vous non plus n'aimiez pas la solitude. Je ne vous dérangerai plus. »

Quand l'enfant fit demi-tour à petits pas vagues, Mimi eut l'impression qu'un sentiment entièrement nouveau et totalement bizarre lui enserrait le cœur. Une autre qu'elle l'aurait nommé remord, elle préféra lui donner le nom de soulagement.


	18. Drabble Dame Grise

**Disclaimer:** A JKR, AOL Time Warner, Bloomsbury, etc...

**Note:** Toute petite chose bête écrite pour Aélane pendant ma dernière nuit drabbles sur mon livejournal. La demoiselle voulait de la Dame Grise (fantôme des Serdaigle) et puis voilà... hum.

**oOoOoOo**

_Personnages : La Dame Grise + le moine Gras + le Baron Sanglant + plein de fantômes + Phineas Black_

_Rating: PG_

Elle était arrivée à Poudlard par hasard : l'endroit était chaleureux, les fantômes y étaient les bienvenus. On y trouvait infiniment moins de ces bêtes grouillantes et carapatées que, même décédée, elle n'avait jamais réussi à tolérer dans les castels hantés du coin.

Son surnom lui était venu peu de temps après, un soir où elle s'était par trop confiée au Moine Gras.

Le coquin, dès le lendemain, avait raconté à tous comment elle était morte, prise de boisson, glissant de son balcon pendant qu'un jeune énamouré lui jouait la sérénade.

Bien que, passant de vie à trépas, elle eût renoncé à l'alcool – trop tard hélas pour refaire la route dans le chemin inverse – l'ectoplasmique assemblée avait trouvé fort drôle de la nommer « grise » pour l'éternité.

Elle avait supplié qu'ils reconsidérassent son patronyme ; en vain, le Baron avait tranché, nul n'osait s'opposer à lui.

Elle avait néanmoins obtenu qu'ils en gardent la signification secrète : il n'était besoin pour les enfants de connaître ce genre de détail…

La requête avait été acceptée, à condition qu'elle leur en fut redevable et qu'elle paya sa dette en temps et heure.

Quand Phineas Black avait décidé, dans un accès de rouerie tyrannique, qu'il était temps que les fantômes répondent aux bienfaits que l'école leur prodiguait, exigeant le jour même que les défunts choisissent, parmi les leurs, quatre représentants pour parrainer les maisons, elle s'était trouvée, contrainte par sa promesse, de prendre avec bonne grâce la tête de Serdaigle, que tous, elle y compris, considéraient d'une assommante sagesse, et dont nul ne voulait.


	19. Drabble Remus : L'odeur des draps

**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic/AOL Time Warner en sus.  
**Note :** Petit drabble écrit pour Loreleirocks, parce qu'elle rox (c'est vrai), qu'elle voulait un Rogue/Lupin, que je n'en avais jamais écrit avant et qu'il faut toujours une première fois. 100 mots (avec les thèmes Grimmault Place et expérience). 

**oOoOoOo  
**

_L'odeur des draps_

_Personnages : Severus/Remus (Sirius/Remus passé sous-entendu)  
Rating : PG-13  
_

Il a déjà expérimenté, ici même, les angles d'un corps maigre auparavant, les côtes saillantes, la peau tendue sans grâce sur une musculature inexistante. Tout ceci pourrait prétendre lui être familier.

Il enfonce son visage dans les draps, cherche avidement un autre parfum, subsistant peut-être encore sous la moisissure que les lessives répétées de Molly ne font pas disparaître. Il laisse sa mémoire olfactive réveiller les souvenirs, évite de nommer celui qu'il a prié, supplié, de l'assaillir, pour ne garder de lui que des cheveux noirs, longs, pareils à d'autres, des gestes pressés, une brûlure semblable au creux des reins.


	20. Drabble Stubby Boardman

**Disclaimer :** à JKR, AOL Time Warner, Bloomsbury, Gallimard pour la VF, blablabla...

**Notes :** Une vieille ficlette Stubby Boardman, avec un poil vague de Sirius/Stubby si on y tient, écrite pour Frudule à la deuxième nuit drabbles organisée sur mon lj, il y a looongtemps, donc... Un peu crado, le vieux Stubby, hein, soyez prévenus :)

* * *

_Personnages : Stubby Boardman, Sirius Black + James/Lily en arrière plan et vagues OCs_

_Rating : PG-13_

Par les roustons touffus de Pan, elles étaient bien trop jeunes, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris !

Il lui avait pris que c'était des jumelles identiquement bien roulées et qu'à ça, il n'avait, oh non jamais, pu résister.

Un instant infime, il retrouva sur ses lèvres un peu du miel de l'une, ou de l'autre, délicieusement pareille. A cela, il devait boire encore, à l'œil si possible, s'engouffrant dans le premier pub encore éclairé près de ce trou à rats où Marcelus l'avait fait chanter ce soir.

Godric's quelque chose. Il l'avait composé, ça, _Godric's quelque chose_, _l'Aiguille de Godric_ si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Le bide avait été magistral, Marcelus avait supprimé le titre de son intégrale. A raison. Marcelus avait toujours raison.

C'était lui d'ailleurs qui avait repéré les frangines, lui encore qui devait être en ce moment en train de les dédommager assez grassement pour qu'elles oublient la déliquescence de leurs quinze ans trop gironds.

A l'intérieur de la taule, il y avait noce : une rouquine proprette câlinait la main de son officiel, un grand gaillard binoclard mal peigné et tout autour ça se réjouissait avec force rots et pets. L'ambiance était sympa.

Il alla s'installer au bar, essaya d'accrocher le regard de la mariée dans le miroir qui lui faisait face… en vain, la godiche était ailleurs.

Il en était à, quoi, sa quatrième absinthe, quand un gamin fou aux cheveux noirs renversa presque le tabouret sur lequel il était perché.

« Monsieur Boardman, je suis votre plus grand fan ! »

Combien de fois déjà avait-il entendu cette navrante confession de foi ? Des centaines, évidemment !

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, était différente. Le _gamin_ était différent. Il était lui, Stubby, avec des années, des kilos, de la sueur rance en moins, mais un lui crachant de réalisme.

Si ses mains n'avaient pas tant tremblé d'alcool, il aurait voulu saisir son front, toucher ses mèches, les écarter de derrière l'oreille droite où lui gardait une cicatrice tenace d'un sort mauvais.

Il retint ses mains, désigna le tabouret voisin d'un coup de tête et murmura : « C'est un plaisir, mec, trinque avec moi, ça va faire drôle à la fée verte de voir double à ma place, pour une fois. »


	21. Drabble Lucius Stan Macnair

**Disclaimer : **à Joanne Kathleen Rowling (avec tout mon amour)

**Notes :** drabble honteux écrit il y a fort longtemps, juste parce que j'aime faire du mal à Stan.

* * *

_Personnages : Lucius Malfoy + Stan Rocade + Walden Macnair - Lucius/Stan (Lucius/Narcissa sous-entendu)_

_Rating : PG-13_

« C'est de la belle matière l'écharpe qu'elle vous a donné, vot' dame, Patron ! »

L'écharpe était belle, il fallait en convenir, et douce sous ses doigts.

Lucius n'eut besoin que d'un haussement de sourcil pour que Walden se détache de l'ombre, pousse le garçon boutonneux dans une cellule inoccupée et le force à genoux, une main vissée sur le sommet du crâne.

Il le laissa préciser à sa place _Si tu joues des dents, tu es mort_, avant d'ouvrir son pantalon et de recouvrir le visage disgracieux du tissu soyeux.

Ainsi, vu de haut, il aurait presque presque pu imaginer Cissy.


End file.
